


Mummy and daddy argue

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [36]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Angst, Arguing, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, F/M, Falling out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam and Sophia have their first big argument





	Mummy and daddy argue

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Liam and Sophia got married. I wanted to do a story about their first big argument, I made curious to see what you guys think of the argument, which side would you be on and who is right? X

It all started one peaceful day when Liam came back from a business meeting in London, he had finished his meeting early and was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with his fiancé Sophia and their little Harry. Sophia was off today so she had been looking after Harry today and he had missed the two of them.

"Hello." Liam called out when he got home. "Daddy!" Harry screamed when he heard the door. The little ran to the older man as he gave him a hug. "Hello angel, I've missed you." Liam said giving his baby a kiss. "Miss you too." Harry replied as Liam took the little to the living room to find Sophia picking up the many pieces of Lego from the floor. She looked up and smiled at her fiancé.

"Hey babe." Sophia said going to kiss Liam. "I missed you both today." Liam said as Sophia noticed he had a carrier bag behind him. "What did you get?" Sophia asked curiously. "Actually its a little surprise for Harry." Liam said as the little looked curiously at the bag. Liam opened it up and it showed a brand new Nintendo switch.

Harry gasped as he saw the present, hugging his daddy and thanking him for the gift but Sophia was a little shocked. "You got that today Liam?" She asked. "Yeah just before I got back home." Liam replied not releasing Sophia's shocked face. "How much was it?" Sophia asked. "About £300, not much." Liam replied.

"Liam that's a lot of money just to spend on an impulse." Sophia said as Liam noticed that she looked upset. "Well could you have least called me, told me you were buying it." Sophia said sounding a little angry. "Why do I need to call you? It's my money." "Yeah but we're getting married, you could at least call me and tell me you're going to spend that amount of money today."

"Are you upset with me?" Liam asked as Sophia sighed. "Yeah you just spend all this money and you don't even tell." "Sophia for god sake you're sounding childish." Liam said as Sophia stared at him, she was angry now. "Oh so now I'm a child." She said in anger. "I'm not calling you a child, you're acting like one because you're upset at how I spend MY money." Liam said also getting angry. 

"Well you know what we are getting married, I would like to at least know what you spend." Sophia said, the two just went on, both arguing and trying to make their point but suddenly they heard the door slammed, both realising they had argued in front of Harry.

Sophia had enough of fighting and walked out of the living room, going to the spare room to calm down. Liam decided to check on Harry who had run to his bedroom, the little was on the bed, whimpering as Liam felt his heart break. "Harry." Liam said as he went to the little. "Daddy, don't like fighting." Harry said through tears as Liam hugged him. "It's ok angel." Liam said as He realised that this was his and Sophia's first massive argument. Yes they have had falling outs and a little bickering but never a full blown argument like this. Liam just hugged his baby and kept him close, feeling extremely guilty.

 

The next few days had been extremely uncomfortable. Both Liam and Sophia kept on rowing and arguing about anything and everything and they didn't seem to stop. They tried not to argue in front of Harry but the little knew what was happening, he was sad and down all the time.

One particular afternoon, Harry was in the living room, staring at the Nintendo switch which was still in its box. Liam came in and saw his little staring at the box, Liam just wanted to make his baby smile again. "Hey Haz why don't you and me set this up and play?" Liam suggested. "No I don't want it!" Harry said nearly in Tears. "Why not? It's really good." "You and mummy are arguing because of it. It's ruined everything." 

Liam's heart nearly broke when he heard those words, he knew he had to speak to Sophia and sort this out, it wasn't healthy. He went to the kitchen to find Sophia cooking something, it had been so awkward between them two. "Soph, we need to talk." Liam said as she nodded. "This has gone too far, it's affecting Harry now." Liam said. "I know, just say you're sorry and everything will be ok." 

Liam stared at her. "What do you mean say sorry, I didnt do anything." He said. "All I did was spend my money and not tell you." "It's not just that Liam, you were being really arsey about it and your called me childish just because I questioned about why you spent so much money." Sophia said bitterly. "Og for god sake it's my god damn money and if I wanna spend, I will bloody well spend it" Liam said nearly shouting. "Well excuse me Liam if I want us to be honest about spending, we are supposed to get married after all." Sophia screamed and suddenly the two heard a door slammed. The couple looked up, both going the hallway and realising that it was the front door that was slammed, and Harry had gone out of the house.

 

"How's it been between Liam and Sophia?" Louis asked his girlfriend Eleanor while they were making tea in the kithen, Niall was in the living room, colouring in. "Really bad if I'm honest. Apparently any time they have seen each other, they just argue." Eleanor replied, extremely worried about her best friend. "I just don't get it, them two were so happy but this sounds really bad." Louis said when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Eleanor went to answer it and was surprised who it was.

It was Harry, the poor little had tears in his eyes and was shivering from the cold air. "Harry." Eleanor said a little shocked. Harry just went and gave her a hug, starting to cry all over again. "Harry what's happened." Louis said when he heard the crying and going to the little. "Mummy and daddy are fighting they always fighting."Harry sobbed as Louis calmed him down. "It's ok Haz, Niall is here, why don't you two play for a while?" Louis said as Harry nodded and went to see his best friend just happy to be away from his mummy and daddy.

"Where do you think he's gone to? Liam said as he and Sophia drove around in the car. "I don't know, God we shouldn't have don't this, I'll never forgive my self if something happens." Sophia said trying not to cry. They both looked out of the window hopeing to see their baby. Suddenly Liam's phone rang, it was Louis and Sophia answered it.

"Harry is here." Louis said as Sophia sighed a breath of relief. "Is he ok Louis?" Liam asked. "He's fine just a bit upset." Louis replied as the couple noticed that Louis sounded upset as well. "We'll be over right away." Liam said as he drove to Liam's house. "This is our fault." Liam said as Sophia agreed. "We need to sort this out Liam, for our Harry." Sophia replied as the two sat in silence.

"Where is he?" Was the first thing Liam said when he came into Louis's house. "He's ok, him and Niall are having a little nap in the den." Louis replied as he took the two to Harry and Niall. The babies were fast asleep cuddled up to one another as they dreamt away. Liam and Sophia felt so guilty, they had the most beautiful boy in the world and all they did the last few days was make things hard for him. 

The two couples went into the living room to have a chat. "Guys, I don't want to get into your business but this has to stop. This sounds serious and unless you do something about it, this could affect your lives and Harry's. You're lucky he came to us or something could've happened." Louis said seriously. 

"We know that Lou, it's just our first big fight and we didn't know how to handle it." Liam said. "All you needed to do was tell me you were buying something so expensive." Sophia said quietly as Liam looked at her. "For god sake it's my money, I did one thing wrong." Liam said. "Oh my god can you stop speaking to me like that." Sophia said.

"Guys this isn't good." Eleanor said stopping an impending argument. "Look, Liam bought something without telling you Sophia, it was a mistake, you both need to be more open about money, you two are getting married so you need to make sure you are on the right page with money." "All we are saying is, it's normal to fight about money or argue, just don't do it in front of Harry." Louis said as Liam and Sophia agreed with him.

A short while later, Harry and Niall awoke from their naps, Harry saw his mummy and daddy and got a little nervous thinking he may be in trouble for running away. Louis and Eleanor gave the family some privacy as Liam and Sophia sat him down to talk about what happened. "I didn't mean to run away." Harry said sounding a little scared. "Harry you're not in trouble for running away, but that isn't a good thing." Liam said knowing why Harry ran away. 

"Baby we just want to talk about what has happened the last few days." Sophia said. "Were so sorry for what has happened. But sometimes mummy and daddy have little disagreements but his has nothing to do with you." Liam smiled at his fiancé. "That's right Harry, and no matter what happens, me and mummy will always love you." Liam said as Harry looked at them both. He then gave both his mummy and daddy a hug, feeling relief over his body as they hugged him back. "Love you mummy and daddy." Harry whispered, holding onto them likes lifeline.

 

"It's been so long since we have done this." Liam said to Sophia as they sat in the local restaurant. The two had decided they needed some alone time after their fight so while Harry stayed over Louis and Eleanor's the couple had a nice meal, just the two of them. "I know we need to do this more often." Sophia replied as she held Liam's hand. 

"Im really sorry about what happened." Liam said. "Im sorry as well, it went too far." Sophia replied. "I know it's healthy for a couple to argue but we took it a bit too far." It was silent for a moment, these last few days had been really hard for the couple and this was the first time they could have an open conversation about the fight.

"I think the next time we argue, we need to both calm down, we need to talk it out and not go to bed angry." Sophia said as Liam agreed with her. "Im sorry i didn't tell You about the Nintendo switch, it was an impulse buy and I just wanted to surprise Harry." Liam said. "Im sorry For over reacting." Sophia said as she held Liam's hand.

"I love you Liam, I know we will have arguments but I will always love you no matter what." Sophia said as Liam smiled and gave her a kiss. "I love you too Sophia, you are the most amazing woman and mother." Liam replied. The couple were happy that they both made up and were back to where they were. They had survived their first big argument but always knew that no matter what happened, they loved each other and that's all that was important to them.


End file.
